The present invention is directed to an industrial endoscope system including a means for moving a rotary treatment member attached to the top end of an endoscope in the axial directions.
In recent years, there has widely been employed an industrial endoscope capable of non-destructively inspecting a chemical plant or an interior of an engine in an industrial field.
Take a jet engine for example, the edge of a turbine blade rotationally driven is damaged in some cases.
In this case, if the damaged portion, though small, is left as it is, the stress concentrates on this damaged portion. The damaged portion is expanded, resultantly. The blade as a whole is required to be replaced.
A countermeasure in the prior arts is such that even if the replacement is not needed, and when a damage is detected, the peripheral portion inclusive of the damaged portion is ground after decomposing the engine.
This method causes a defect in which repairing needs much time.
To cope with this, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication NO. 162924/1983 gives a conventional example. In this example, the top end of an endoscope is fitted with a rotary whetstone for grinding a damaged portion without decomposing the engine.
In the conventional example given above, the rotary whetstone is detachably fitted to the top end of the endoscope for its replacement. Once the whetstone is fitted thereto, the whetstone can not move in the axial directions of the insertion unit, and it follows that treatable portions of the blades are limited. Therefore, some of the blades were not allowed to undergo the treatment by the single endoscope.
Besides, an outside diameter of an insertion portion (access port) for inserting the endoscope into the jet engine is small. In the prior art example described above, the whetstone does not protrude outwards in the radial direction from the outside diameter of the top part of the endoscope. Hence, there exists such a constraint that the whetstones having an extremely small outside diameter are usable. This in turn presents a defect of requiring much time for a grinding treatment.
When grinding a desired part with a whetstone having a different shaft-length, a distance from an objective optical system to a body varies, correspondingly. A defect is arises, wherein conditions for observation also certainly change in the whetstone having the different shaft-length.